


A Story on What Not To Do, learned by Jimin

by Mina__95



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, Comedy, Heartbreaking, Humor, M/M, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Sad, Yoonseok - Freeform, baskin robbins, jikook - Freeform, jins bag is not a purse, namjin - Freeform, namjin on crack, oof, relatable af, vkook, wtf jungkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina__95/pseuds/Mina__95
Summary: *Taehyung likes to get into Jungkooks pants but who wouldn’t tho**LOtS Of NAmJIN humor too, I cry about how lonely I am while writing this beautiful Namjin relationship*Highschool Jikook/Vkook/Yoonmin /Yoonseok (its an emotional rollercoaster)With college boyfriends Namjin!*********"Jungkook..." Jimin spoke. "Taehyung doesn't care for you....he only says "I love you" before he sticks his hands down the waistband of your sweatpants.""Don't be silly Jimin!, of course he loves me!" Happily spoke Jungkook.Jimin could only nod and pray that Jungkook wouldn't get wreaked.*********Jimin loves Jungkook, and Jungkook loves Jimin, but doesn’t show it and instead pretends to be interested in rebel Taehyung and accidentally does fall for him while still caring for Jimim.Jimin has Namjin to guide him and meets trouble maker and in need Yoongi along the way.Oof! It’s so much to type and I have 172 characters left I can’t write out this whole plot because even I don’t know what will happen next!!! It’s hella good tho (;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I’ve had this fanfic since 2016 LOL! I’m adding more now in 2018 YEET!!! 
> 
> *add your suggestions on what you would like to see next in this lovely book*

"Jungkook..." Jimin spoke. "Taehyung doesn't care for you....he only says "I love you" before he sticks his hands down the waistband of your sweatpants."

"Don't be silly Jimin!, of course he loves me!" Happily spoke Jungkook.

Jimin could only nod and pray that Jungkook wouldn't get wreaked.

**************************************

*Jimin's point of view* 

Today was Jungkook's first day of Highschool so as the good hung I am I decided to walk him to school even though he tried many times to convince me not to...I couldn't give myself up on this cutie. 

"Hey kookie you should hold my hand cause you might get scared" I said trying act cool and protective.

Jungkook turned his head to me and spoke "Yah Jimin don't call me that and I don't need to hold your sweaty hands anyways I'm perfectly fine. Now stop talking and suggesting things for me to do!" 

Before Jungkook could say anything else he turned his head again to look straight ahead but blindly banged it right against a pole and fell to the floor clenching his forehead and yelled "DAMMIT JIMIN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO WATCH OUT FOR THAT POLE?!?!"

I just smiled and gave off a straight forward sassy response "you told me to stop talking and suggesting things for you to do....so I did what you told me to do." 

Jungkook got up off the floor feeling dizzy and walking all over the place. "Jimin...I can't feel my face or head..actually I can't feel anything." 

I looked at Jungkook and smirked "eh bet you want me to hold your hand now huh?" I asked in a sarcastic tone 

Jungkook mumbled a "fuck you" and reached for my hand and we both continued to walk to school. 

 

As Jungkook and I reached the school I took him to the nurse to get checked out but as we got there a tall slim "bad boy type" of guy named Kim Taehyung walked out shirtless. Wait shirtless? What is this little shit doing shirtless? 

I opened my mouth to inform him while pointing to his chest "Um excuse me sir you seem to be missing something."

Taehyung looked at me then at my hand which was still holding Jungkook's. "Oh I'm sorry princess, I crashed my motorcycle on the way here to school and I'm drying out the cuts." Taehyung said looking at Jungkook trying to look impressive. 

I gave him a stern look and said "well if you crashed why didn't you go to the hospital? Huh? Those marks on your back are probably from all the hoes you did over the summer you walking STD stick!!!" 

Taehyung chuckled and said "calm down doll face I didn't want to miss the first day and it wasn't that bad."

"well if it wasn't that bad you should put your shirt back on..I mean it's just come advice." I said unamused. 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook and noticed him looking up and down his fine defined abs. "Plus your little boyfriends face is getting as red as that mark on his forehead."

Jungkook snapped out of his glaze "I'm not his boyfriend... He's just some weirdo that's follows me around." 

I gave Jungkook my "hoe did you just-" face. 

Taehyung smirked to himself and said "whatever... If you don't tame your little "boyfriend" maybe I will." And left while brushing up against Jungkook's shoulder. 

I turned around to flicked him off and with my luck when I did the school's principal walked by behind him and was caught in my actions. "Well shit...." 

This was going to be a long year....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn’t I get myself a friend like Jin back in HS?

*Jimin's point of view*

I sigh as I walk into my first period class...late... When I walked in all eyes turned to me and everyone gave me stares as if I killed someone...well I wanted to but I didn't. 

"Mr.Park may I ask why you're late?" The teacher asked in a snobby tone as if she would rather be boring the class to death with a educational lesson on the first day of school...yeah she's one of those type of teachers. 

I stood there and felt kinda embarrassed "I accidentally flipped off the school's principal..." 

The whole class busted out in a loud laugh but quickly stopped when the teacher smacked her ruler on the desk and demanded silence. 

After the class settled down the teacher spoke "Since you seem to like pointing to things point to the first rule on the board Don't be late to class. If you're late again to my class you'll be pointing your way towards detention." 

With my head down I went to go take my seat. 

"Dude did you really flip off the school principal?" 

I looked up to my left and noticed a blonde boy trying to make conversation with me. "Uh yeah that's what I said didn't I?" Then turned my head looking forward.

"woah don't be so salty...my name is Yoongi by the way ummm...I think it's pretty funny that you did that." The boy said still trying to make conversation.

I turned to him again and spoke "quit trying to break the ice with me, and I'm sure not just you but everyone found it funny that's why everyone laughed now leave me alone."

Yoongi just shrugged "listen I understand your morning is probably poop but I'm a cool guy and I would like to be your friend-"

I rudely cut him off. "listen Yoongi I said quit I-"

"Mr. Pointer Park!" The teacher yelled.

Pointer Park? Really? I thought and mentally cringed seven-billion times. 

"Why don't you point to the 2nd rule No talking when the class is in session." 

I sigh and nod my head "Sorry."

I then turn to Yoongi and gave him a death glare for getting me in trouble. 

 

 

The whole school day goes by and I haven't even seen Jungkook not once...nor that Taehyung guy..I guess that's a good thing, but I've had that Yoongi kid in almost all my classes.

After this crappy day I just want to run home and cry but there at the gates I see Jungkook and I feel like my crappy day just disappeared. 

"Hey kookie!!" I yell while running toward him but when I do I see the unbelievable...Kim Taehyung. When things couldn't get any worse he's on his motorcycle and he stops and talks to Jungkook. 

Jungkook wouldn't be dumb enough to talk back to him..right?

I hide behind the group of students near them to become a fly on the wall on their conversation which I guess didn't last long because when I peak my head out to see them Jungkook is wearing a helmet and is on the back of Taehyung's motorcycle...oh... I felt my heart break in a million little pieces.

I cry the whole way home and ignore all the honking of passing cars which were full of kids in my first period class probably making fun of me. 

When I reached my house it was no surprise my parents weren't there..they never are...I ran all the way upstairs and called my favorite hyung.

It took 3 rings until Jin finally answered.

"Hey Jimin! how was your first day of school?" 

I started crying again instantly while not being able to talk. 

"Jimin...what's wrong?...Jimin you're scaring me..."

I now started sobbing not sounding out any words.

"Jimin I'm on my way." 

When the phone hung up I really let it all out and cried so hard the neighbors probably thought I was dying..which I was but..mentally. 

 

After about 10 minutes the door bell rang and I was still a mess on my floor, I got myself up and didn't bother to freshen up..it's just Jin after all. 

As soon as I opened the door Jin threw himself at me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"H-Hyung I-I-can't breathe" I squeaked out with a cracked voice.

Jin quickly let go but held me by my arms and kissed my forehead. "Would you like to tell your favorite hyung what happened?" 

I looked down and the tears started forming in my eyes again. "it's Jung-Jungkook..." 

Jin gave me a sad expression and softly spoke "oh....." He sounded kinda disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motherly Jin is the best Jin. Don’t come @ me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my mom and dad (Namjin)

*Jungkook's Point of View*

I was waiting outside the school's gate for Jimin, I kinda wanted him to walk me home. I actually kinda like him and I show him my cold side because I know he'll keep bothering me and I enjoy it. 

I was cut off my thoughts when I heard a "HEY KOOKIE" I recognize that voice but before I turned around a motorcycle pulls up besides me. Wait, a motorcycle...doesn't Taehyung own a motorcycle?

The "stranger" takes off his helmet and yes indeed it is Taehyung.

"What do you need?" I ask him as if he was an annoyance.

"I saw you blushing and looking at me this morning...so I want to offer you a ride..you can't say no to me." Taehyung smirked.

"Excuse me...I do what I want...and-" I turned to my head to the side and noticed Jimin hiding behind a group of school students. I look back at Taehyung and confess "and what I want to do is hop on this motorcycle with you...hand me a helmet." 

Taehyung didn't hesitate to grab a helmet and gesture me to quickly get on. "Hold on cutie." And with that we both left the school's campus. 

 

The whole riding I was thinking of Jimin and how I only did this to make him Jealous... That means he'll bother me more, I love my devious plans. 

Finally we pull into my house wait...I never gave him my address...I look up again, wait...this isn't my house!! 

"Umm Taehyung this isn't my house." I informed him and tapped his shoulder.

"uh no shit, it's my house and lucky for you my parents are on vacation." Taehyung said sounding a little bit too "happy"

I gulp and shyly speak "can you take me home please....I actually was waiting for someone."

Taehyung jumps off his motorcycle and grabs his house keys "Who? Your boyfriend?" 

I blush instantly. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right just some weirdo who follows you around." Taehyung interrupted

"No...he's just...a friend." I said trying to sound cool but in reality I probably sounded like an unsure loser.

Taehyung smilled and knew he won "Then I don't see the problem."

Before I could think of another come back I was being dragged inside and slammed against a wall with Taehyung trying to get lucky and started to kiss and suck on my neck leaving some marks and bruises.

I gasp and try to pull him off "Please stop...I don't want this..." 

Taehyung didnt stop and didn't show any signs he was going to either. I give up and just wrap my arms around his neck letting him do what he wants. Is it bad that I kinda enjoy this?

 

 

*Jimin's Point of View*

I lay on the couch usings Jin's laps as a pillow sniffling while watching reality TV shows. 

"Are you feeling any better Jimin?" Jin asks in a concern motherly tone.

I sniffle again and shake my head no. "I really like him..and now that he's in Highschool it would be appropriate for me to make better moves. But stupid Taehyung beat me to it."

Jin sighs and begins to run his fingers through my hair. "Jimin he's young and unexperienced, you can't blame him for jumping onto the first bad boy who hits on him." 

I sit up and nod letting new fresh tears fall.

Jin gives me a supporting smile and wipes my tears. "I know Jimin...it's going to hurt...but whatever they have wont last long trust me." 

I weakly smile back. "Hyung can I stay with you at your place tonight? I don't want to wake up and face Jungkook in the morning on my way to school, my parents probably won't show up tonight anyways..."

Jin smiles and nods his head. "Of course Jimin...let me call my boyfriend to let him know so he can prepare the bed in the guest bedroom." 

 

 

*Jungkook's Point of View*

I open my eyes to complete darkness and I feel someone hugging my from my back, so I lightly tug on the body "Jimin...?" I'm taken back from my words. Why would Jimin be the first person to pop into my mind.

"It's not Jimin, it's Taehyung, although I'm pretty sure you wished it wasn't." Taehyung lazily spoke.

I freak out and move around in the bed being trapped in the sheets, shit did we?

"Yup, after a while you just wanted me. I enjoyed it though hearing you chant and moan "Taehyung more! And "Taehyung harder!" I heard the cockiness in his voice 

What the fuck....It's not even my second day in highschool and I already lost my virginity. 

"Oh, well the least you could do is give me a ride to school" I suggested and attempted to get up out of bed and walk but i felt a stinging pain to my lower end and fell over the bed and landed right on my ass.

"FUCKING DAMN SHIT" I yelled 

Taehyung did nothing but laugh. 

 

 

*Jimin's point of View*

I enjoyed staying at Jin's house the beds are always so soft and fresh and his boyfriend Namjoon is really bubbly and knows how to pick me up. 

Jin cooked me a quick breakfast and drove me to school, we had to leave a little early cause he lived 20-30 minutes away from the campus. 

Arriving at the campus Jin grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead "You'll be okay...call me if you need me..Hyung loves you." 

I smile and nod. "I will hyung and I love yo-"

My words were cut off my the sound of a Motorcycle pressing on the gas to make unessary loud noises. 

I look over "Ugh it's stupid Taehyung and...JUNGKOOK??"

When I yelled Jungkook's name I startled Jin and he jumped then looked out the window.

"Those Bitches." Jin mumbled. 

He looked back towards me and pulled me into a hug cause I was already crying rivers. "Shhhhh...Jimin..." 

We both looked up and saw Taehyung grab Jungkook's face and practically shove his tounge down Jungkook's throat.

I started bawling out sobs and with my face in my hands.

"WELL FUCKING SHIT." Jin yelled and quickly put his car into drive and drove off the campus with me still in the car.

"Missing one day won't hurt you right Jimin?" He asked and put his hand on my lap.

I shook my head trying to talk though my loud cries. 

"Okay today hyung will treat you out for some ice cream and we'll go shopping and go catch a movie or something." 

"Ooooo can we go Basken Robbins?" An unknown voice from the backseat spoke.

Jin and I expressions go to blank and we both turn our heads to stare at eachother then to the back seat.

"WHAT THE HELL NAMJOON WHEN DID YOU GET INTO MY CAR?!" Jin yelled so loud I covered my ears with my hands.

"I- I was...I was here the whole time..." Namjoon spoke sounding a little scared.

"Oh...really...okay...." Jin's tone turned back to sweet. 

Namjoon just sighed and went up to kiss Jin's cheek. Jin smiled and turned his head to kiss Namjoon.

Everything was sweet until a car came up and almost hit us from behind "JIN THE CAR!" I panicked not wanting to die today. 

Jin honked the horn at the idiot driver "FUCK YOU BITCH THE LIGHT WAS STILL RE- oh it's green. Oopsies my fault." Jin smiled and shrugged it off like no big deal. 

I looked back at Namjoon and he smiled and said "you'll hopefully get use to Jin's driving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find me a Namjoon smh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love me a meme Namjoon.   
> Don’t come @ me for what happens to yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this is from 2016

*Jimin's Point of View*

Jin, Namjoon, and I pull up to the nearest Baskin Robbins and ordered our ice cream. I hate to say it up not even ice cream can heal my broke-

my thoughts were interrupted when Namjoon screamed. 

"I GOT IT YES BITCHESSS! CHOCOLATE VANILLA SWIRL WITH-" 

*Swat* 

"My ice cream....." Namjoon looked down to the floor where his ice cream now laid after Jin slapped it from his hands.

That actually made me burst out laughing and Namjoon came to sit down next to me and put his arm around me. 

"I'm glad your laughing Jimin." Jin said sounding happy.

I turn to face Jin "Thanks Jin" but then I noticed something from the corner of my eyes.

"NamJoon are you trying to eat my ice cream???!!" I turned and moved my hands away holding my now bitten out of ice cream cone. 

"C'mon Jimin you saw how Jin slapped mine to the floor." 

I sighed "yeah I saw...here" I handed NamJoon my ice cream cone. 

"Yay Jimin I love you!!" Namjoon cheered as he ate my ice cream. 

I smile and look towards Jin and he pats and kisses my head.

 

After eating ice cream...or in my case watching Namjoon eat mine...we drove to the shopping district and started to walk around into all the shops.

We stopped at a few stores and bought some items usually Jin paid for everything cause he knows I'm not the wealthiest.

"Thankyou Hyung." I smiled and gave him a hug.

While leaving the store a stranger came running and took jin's bag. 

"MY BAG!" Jin yelled. "JIN'S PURSE!" Namjoon yelled after.

Jin stopped in his tracks and turned back around to NamJoon. "A purse...did you just call my bag a purse?"

Namjoon looked down and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well...I mean-"

"YOU GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!" I yelled.

"Listen Namjoon we discussed this I carry man bags not purses." Jin argued.

"But I've seen girls carrying the same purse so I don't know where you're coming from." Namjoon shot back.

I stare at them hoplessly and shake my head...idiots...then I started to run after the man that took Jin's purse.

I'm able to catch up to the guy due to my althletic muscular legs and almost grabbed his hoodie.

The stranger freaked out and ran faster but tripped over his own two feet out of fear.

"GOTCHA YA!!" I jumped on top of him and brang him down "who are you....hey...I know you.." 

The boy under me was shaking "I'm sorry Jimin...I had no other choice..."

I hopped off the boy and helped him up "yoongi right?"

"Ye-Yeah...." Yoongi said looking down.

I snatched the bag out of his hands "who are you to steal things like this. YA why aren't you at school?"

Yoongi started to tear up "I ran away from home....and I kinda..well don't have any money.." 

I automatically started to feel bad...

"JIMIN STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE COULD HAVE RABIES!!" Namjoon yelled running towards me.

What the fuck..."chill Namjoon he's just a kid from my class..." 

Namjoon just awed and then Jin came running behind him looking out of breath. 

"My bag!!" Jin yelled and snatched it out of my hands and held on to it as if it was a child. 

I turn my way back to yoongi. "care to explain?" I asked.

 

*Yoongi's Point of View*

"Dad I'm sorry I'll figure something out..." I cried as he turned to hit me with a metal rod.

I cried out in pain with every swing he took to me. 

"Why can't you do anything useful anymore, all you do is waste my money and eat my food!"

I start to tear up more and right before my father picks up the rod to swing at me again I jet for the door, that's when he started to pick up stones to throw at me as I left. 

I ran to wherever my legs took me and didn't stop, I just happened to run into the shopping districts. I quickly and surprisingly shoplifted a hoodie from one of the stores.

while walking around I notice...Jimin? Is that really Jimin..who are those two guys he's with...wait why isn't he in school? I was going to ignore and keep walking but I see the tall slim pretty one pull out...money...so he's has cash...

I pull up the hood to my hoodie and make a run towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin’s bag is a purse


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin called yoongi a Rat. Oof. Rats are cute tho

*Jimin's point of view*

I stood in gasps, "your dad beat you??"

Yoongi just nodded "well...he's not my real dad, I would probably kill myself if that stupid bastard was" 

I sigh and shake my head "I'm sorry that all of this is happening to you, but did you really need to steal someone's purse?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S NOT A PURSE IT'S MY MAN BAG" Jin yelled in frustration.

"Babe please, it's a pink hand bag with white lace on the sides there's no way that's a man bag...." NamJoon cut in.

Jin gasps "It's just...." He crosses his arms "it's just very stylish for stylish men like me!"

I shake my head "can you both just shut up?"

Both guys give me hurtful looks as if I caused all of this. I turn back to yoongi again who was just looking at me hopelessly "you're not going to turn me into the cops are you?"

Before I can answer him back Jin interrupts me

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE, YOU STOLE MY PURSE YOU LITTLE RAT!"

"HA I KNEW IT WAS A PURSE!" NamJoon shouted

At this point Yoongi is on the verge of crying, Jin has steam coming from his ears, and NamJoon is...doing whatever Namjoons do.

"No we're not going to turn you in yoongi.....just ...give me a second...." I tell him.

Jin has a look of betrayal on his face after telling yoongi we weren't going to turn him in.

"Jin....he's homeless and helpless at this point....what do your expect we should do?"

Jin sighs and let's out a loud huff of air "It's not my fault the boy is having Daddy issues...but,...I guess I have an...an idea...." 

*JUNGKOOK'S POINT OF VIEW*

Today I haven't seen Jimin at all...not in the morning nor at lunch...I wonder if he was waiting for me this morning to walk to school and I didn't even show up ... I sigh sadly and rests my head on my desk...

"Ew is that a hickey?" I hear some girl behind me ask in disgust.

I roll my eyes and turn around, "does it being any concern to you?" 

The girl rolls her eyes and chuckles "nope, it just shows what type of person you are out of school....how sad.."

I turn back around and lay my head on the desk again, this time pulling up my collar.

I couldn't even focus if I wanted to, During the whole class section all I can hear is the girl who judged me and her best friend talking about how "sexy and hot" Taehyung is....if only they knew.

"Omg and he drives a motorcycle too!" One girl squeals

"I know! And I heard he's a model also!!"

Both girls just keep on praising Taehyung and honestly, it's getting annoying.

Finally the gods above answer my prayers and the dismiss bell rings, so much anger was built inside of my I turn back to those two girls.

"Hey girls, he's a good fucker too and knows how to mark what's his" I purposely show off the hickeys on my neck and leaves the class while enjoying the open mouth shocked looks on those girls faces.

Little did I know...I just spreaded dirty gossip about myself...

*JIN'S POINT OF VEIW*

I sit on my living room couch feeling defeated. "You have a nice house sir."

I turn around to look at Yoongi. "Yeah I know, don't steal anything

"Babe don't be like that...I'm sure he's a good kid, and he's super cute too! I mean look at this little face" NamJoon cups Yoongi's face and moves his hands up and down on Yoongi's cheeks making them wish and wash.

I roll my eyes, "yes the little rat is cute but he's still a theif...i'll have my eyes on you Yoongi." I move two fingers from my eyes to Yoongi's.

Yoongi nods and then slowly scoots over to Jimin "is he always like this?"

Jimin nods "not so often but often...maybe he's pmsing" Both boys start to giggle including NamJoon.

 

The night ended with Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin locked in the guest bedroom crammed up on the bed while giggling go one another. "Totally worth it" Jimin squeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wish washed the cheeks uwu


End file.
